residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Survival Climax
A remake of 'Survival/Survivor Climax' by Darkhard1, RE Survival Climax is much greater than the original. Mostly because the original was poorly written and had SO many mistakes. So... yes. Surival Climax is a game similar to the Mercenaries, in that defeating Umbrella's repulsive abominations gains you points. The camera view can be changed at will between 'Fixed' and 'Over-Shoulder'. Melee attacks can be performed in both of modes. Gameplay As stated above, the game is similar to the Mercenaries in some way. However, unlike that, the Time Limit is gone. Instead, the game ends when you die, hence Survival Climax. Different characters can be chosen, each with their own equipment, unique abilities and stats. Many different stages are avaliable, each with unique enemies and the like. Each stage has a set music track, though the Player can change this in the options. Controls and gameplay are similar to that of Resident Evil 6. Also, the command system returns. The game can be played in single player, split-screen and multiplayer modes. Certain enemies have unique interactions with the environment; for example, enemies such as Lickers are capable of crawling through air-vents. If the player does especially well, more than one boss may appear at once. Ex: Two T-103s. Points are garnered via the killing of enemies; some enemies are worth more than others, and more difficult or powerful enemies give greater rewards. There are three kinds of enemies; *''Normal'': These appear with high frequency, and give the least amount of points *''Sub-bosses: Sub-bosses are often powerful adverseries, usually released once the player(s) have garnered enough points. They give high amounts of points on death. *''Special: ''Boss-esque enemies that appear only on certain stages; they are the most powerful enemies that can be fought, and often give many thousands of points. There are a multitude of playable characters, some of which are not unlocked right away. Each character has strengths and weaknesses, and many of them have other 'tiers' that organise their equipment and weapons. Outfits worn by characters have no effect on gameplay. Modes ''Standard: Relitively obvious. Ordinary settings, and all attributes are unchanged. Most extras are unlocked in this mode. Helping Hand: Single Player only. Nemesis appears as an ally and assists the character throughout the session. He cannot die but can be temporarily knocked unconcious. Enemies are slightly more numerous in this mode. He will be replaced by a T-103 during stages in which he is the Boss. Mean and Green: Single and multiplayer. All enemies are Hunters, though they give much more points. All types are seen. The V-ACT: ''All enemies are Zombies, Crimson Heads, Lickers and Teargases. Each give slightly more points. Single and Multiplayer. ''Free-Mode: ''Single and Multiplayer. Settings can be freely customised. Playable Characters Albert Wesker ''(Capcom) Weapons: Samurai Edge (Wesker Model), Killer 7, Hand-to-Hand Ammunition: Handgun 60,x Magnum x14 Items: F. Aid Spray, 7-tablets Unique Ability: Capable of dashing at high speeds (May turn three times when dashing) Exclusive item: Injection (Allows for dodging of most attacks for a limited time, and increases dashing efficiency) Costumes: S.T.A.R.S, H.C.F, Formal, Midnight H.U.N.K (Capcom) Weapons: Custom TMP, Matilda, Survival Knife Ammunition: M.Gun x100, Handgun x50 Items: F. Aid Spray, 4-tablets, Hand Grenade x 2 Unique Ability: Exclusive Item: Costumes: U.S.S, Mr. Death Jack Krauser Capcom) Weapons: TMP (Stock), Krauser's Bow, Krauser's Knife Ammunition: TMP x50, Arrows x10 Items: 4-tablets, Flash Grenade x2, Unique Abilities: Immune to Flash Grenades and front-flips off of ledges Exclusive Item: Proximity Spider Costumes: Mercenary ,Shirtless, Oporation Javier Barry Burton (Capcom) Weapons: Samurai Edge (Barry Model), 44. Magnum, Ammunition: Hangun x 75, Magnum x6 Items: F. Aid Spray Unique Abilities: Costumes: S.T.A.R.S, Casual, Santa Claus Exclusive Item: Jill Sandwich ''Jake Muller ''(Capcom) Weapon: Nine-oh-Nine, Elephant Killer, Hand-to-Hand Ammunition: Handgun x60, Magnum x12 Items: 6-tablets, Hand Grenade Unique Abilities: Exclusive Item: Costumes: Soldier of Fortune, Suspenders ''Chris Redfield ''(Capcom) Weapons: Assault Rifle, Colt Python Ammunition: Machine Gun x50, Magnum x8 Items: F.Aid Spray, 3-tablet Unique Abilities: Recieves more ammunition from ammo-pickups Exclusive Item: Lighter (Allows burning of Zombie corpses, perishing any hopes of V-ACT taking place) Costumes: S.T.A.R.S, B.S.A.A, Safari ''Rebecca Chambers ''(Capcom) Weapons: Samurai Edge (Standard), H&K MP5 Ammunition: Handgun x90, S75/Sniper Rifle, Pesticide Items: 12-tablets, F.Aid Spray Unique Abilities: Standard herbs give twice the amount of tablets Exclusive Item: Costumes: S.T.A.R.S, Nurse, Casual ''Jill Valentine ''(Capcom) Weapons: Samurai Edge (Jill Model), M16 Carbine Ammunition: Handgun x50, M.Gun x100 Items: F.Aid Spray, 8-tablets Unique Abilities: Exclusive Item: Lockpick Costumes: S.T.A.R.S, Casual, B.S.A.A, Battle-Suit ''Leon Kennedy ''(Capcom) Weapons: Wing-Shooter, Shotgun, Survival Knife Ammunition: Handgun x60, Shotgun x30 Items: 6-tablets Unique Abilities: Can duel wield pistols Exclusive Item: Costumes: R.P.D, Agent, Chinese Casual, Mobster ''Ada Wong ''(Capcom) Weapons: Blacktail, Crossbow , H&K MP5 Ammunition: Handgun x30, M. Gun x100 Items: 6-tablets, Incendiary Grenade x2 Unique Abilities: Larger opportunity for counters Exclusive Item: Hook-shot Costumes: Racoon Spy, Spanish Loftiness, Top-Merc, Carla Radames, ''Nicholai Ginovaef ''(Capcom) Weapons: VP70, M4 Carbine, Survival Knife Ammunition: Handgun x20, M.Gun x40 Items: Tablet x10, Remote Bomb x2 Unique Abilities: Though Nicholai will be blown much farther by them - including over railings, ledges and through windows - he recieves no damage from explosions Exclusive Item: Bombs (Next spawned in enemies have explosives attached to their heads) Costumes: U.B.C.S, Gas-Mask, Enemies Normal Enemies Zombie - Worth: 250 Points Crimson Head - Worth: 400 Points Licker - Worth: 499 Points Enhanced Licker - Worth: 1500 Points Licker β - Worth: 650 Points Teargas - Worth: 1500 Points MA-121 Hunter - Worth: 900 Points Sweeper - Worth: 1200 Cerberus - Worth: 450 Points Chimera - Worth: 900 Points Plant 43 - Worth: 1000 Points Bandersnatch - Worth: 1000 Points Ganado - Worth: 250 Zealot - Worth: 300 Ganado (Militia) - Worth: 300 Points Plaga (Any) - Worth: 700 Points Majini - Worth: 250 Points Natives (Wetland Majini) - Worth: 300 Points Base Majini - Worth: 350 Points Big-Man Majini - Worth: 750 Points Cephalo - Worth: 600 Points Bui Chichwa - Worth: 150 Points Duvalia - Worth: 1000 Points Base Majini (Rocket) - Worth: 450 Points J'avo - Worth: 300-400 Points Boss Enemies T-002 - Worth: 11,000 - Max: 1 at once T-103: Worth: 7000 - Max: 3 at once Nemesis T-Type - Worth: 13,000 - Max: 2 at once (Rare occurance) Belle Sisters - Worth: 4500 - Max: 4 once Garrador: Worth: 9,500 - Max: 1 at once J.J - Worth: 9000 - Max: 1 at once Executioner Majini - Worth: 5000 - Max: 2 at once Giant Majini - Worth: 5000 - Max: 2 at once Reaper - Worth: 7500 - Max: 2 at once Gastling Gun Majini - Worth: 9000 - Max: 2 at once Chainsaw Majini - Worth: 7500 - Max: 4 at once Executioner Majini (Red) - Worth: 12,000 - Max: 1 at once Ivan - Worth: 10,000 - Max: 2 at once Guardian of Insanity - Worth: 9,000 - Max: 3 at once Chicken - Worth: 2000 - Max: 3 (Ever) Irving - Worth: 1000 - Max: 3 (Ever) Special Foes Lisa Trevor - Worth: 18,000 William Birkin (1st) - Worth: 17,500 William Birkin (2nd) - Worth: 17,500 William Birkin (3rd) - Worth: 18,000 William Birkin (4th) - Worth: 20,000 Nemesis (Mutated) - Worth: 18,000 Alexia Ashford - Worth: 15,000 Bitorez Mendez - Worth: 15,000 Saddler (Human) - Worth: 20,000 Popokarimu - Worth: 15,000 Uroboros Mkano - Worth: 20,000 Hypnos Tyrant - Worth:17,500 Verdugo(s) - Worth: 23,500 Category:Games Category:Fictional Games